Don't judge a book by its cover (Repost)
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Kalian boleh berpendapat apapun tentang Kim Jaejoong. Hanya biarkan saya merasa nyaman dengan saya yang dulu dan yang sekarang." YunJae Drabble/BL/DLDR!


**Don't judge a book by its cover**

.

**Kim anna shinotsuke**

.

**YunJae**

.

**Rated : T+**

**Drabble/BoysLove/Romance/hurt/typo(s)/aneh?/DLDR!**

.

**Enjoy ^-^**

.

.

.

_Jpret.._

_Jpret..._

_Tak.._

_Blip..._

Kilat lampu secara beruntun yang di ikuti bunyi _blitz _kamera.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_ bagaimana pendapat anda akan banyaknya suara sumbang atas pose anda diberbagai majalah pria dewasa meski tidak sedikit yang justru mendukung?"

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ berparas menawan itu terus berjalan di lorong loby gedung J-JeS Entertainment, hanya sekilas senyum tipis yang melengkung sempurna di _cherry lips_ merahnya demi menanggapi setiap pertanyaan pekerja media yang mengelilinginya, sekan hendak memblokir jalannnya. Kacamata hitam merk _gucci _bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya menutupi pesona sepasang mata doe indah yang selalu membuat kagum banyak orang.

"Apa benar gosip tentang anda yang berusaha kembali meraup popularitas karena sudah mulai meredup sebagai model lewat sensai dan foto-foto _half naked_ anda?"

"Jaejoong-_ssi_.."

"Dan gosip yang beredar jika anda... maaf," salah satu reporter berkaca mata minus itu sedikit canggung saat hendak mengucapkan apa yang akan disampaikannya, meskipun Jaejoong memakai kaca mata hitam, namun reporter itu cukup yakin jika sepasang mata _doe_ itu sedang menatap tajam padanya. Jaejoong mulai geram akan kerumunan manusia-manusia pemburu berita yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang hidupnya. _Namja_ berparas tampan sekaligus sangat cantik itu bukan tidak tau apa yang akan disampaikan reporter itu, mengenai dirinya yang di anggap '_slut_' dan _free_ dalam hal '_sex_' dan tudingan sumbang lainnya.

Kim Jaejoong sang model papan atas yang kariernya mulai meredup memilih menerima tawaran untuk berpose menantang di salah satu majalah _gay_ dengan bayaran super mahal. Begitulah isu panas yang santer beredar tentang dirinya.

Demi Tuhan dirinya hanya ingin mencoba hal yang baru karena bosan dengan rutinnitas dan pekerjaannya yang monoton, dirinya hanya ingin mengambil _job_ yang sedikit menatang. Oke mungkin untuk kai ini sudah kelewat menantang hingga menimbulkan _euphoria _yang berlebihan.

Sebagian mendukung namun tidak sedikit yang mengecamnya. Kenapa orang–oramg harus merepotkan diri mereka dengan mengkritik penampilannya yang dianggap terlau '_vulgar_' pakaian yang selalu terbuka hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya bahkan area privasinya. Bukankah dada terbuka itu hal yang wajar bagi kaum _namja_, bahkan _yeoja_ jaman sekarang tidak sedikit yang mengumbar bagian atas tubuh mereka. _Hell_, kenapa hanya dirinya yang selalu di tatap sinis.

Jemari pucatnya menyibak helaian poni _blonde_-nya kebelakang, membuat sebagian orang yang berada dekitarnya menjerit histeris tak lupa di sertai dengan senyum yang menunjukkan kesan menggoda, katakan jika Jaejoong justru memancing awak media untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka mengambil fotonya dengan ekspresi 'nakal'nya, oh jangan lupakan _t-shirt_ tipis warna putih polos yan dikenakanya tak cukup mampu menutupi tonjolan _nipple_nya serta celana _jeans_ penuh robek membuat kaki mulus nan putihnya sedikit mengintip.

"_Don't judge a book by its cover_." Bibir cherry itu berucap begitu santai namun terdengar sangat tegas saat melantunkan kalimat yang sukses membuat para pemburu berita itu tercengang,

"Kalian boleh berpendapat apapun tentang Kim Jaejoong. Hanya biarkan saya merasa nyaman dengan diriku yang dulu dan yang sekarang." Jaejoong melenggang pergi, memasuki lift dan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan 'sementara' bagi para perkerja media itu.

.

.

.

_Jpret.._

_Blitz... jpret.._

"_Shit damn_!" Yunho mengumpat sejadi-jadinya saat merasakan ngilu di bagian selatan tubuhnya dan terlebih suhu tubuhnya yang sudah memanas.

"Kau tergoda Jung?" cherry _lips_ itu berucap mengejek tanpa mengubah posenya dan raut wajah menggodanya,

_PRAK._

Senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibir _plum _semerah cherry itu saat entah untuk yang keberapa kamera mahal digenggaman Yunho terbanting kelantai karena sengaja di hempas oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Siapa yang akan tahan jika melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Tubuh porselennya yang sudah polos tergolek sexy di atas ranjang besar dengan kain seprai putih. Kain putih yang menutup area selangkangannya justru membuat _namja_ cantik itu terlihat menggoda, pusar mungil yang terekspos bebas dan lekuk paha sekalnya mengundang tatapan lapar siapun yang melihatnya, namun sayang yang beruntung memiliki raga sempurna itu hanyalah 'Jung Yunho'.

Jaejoong mengacak surai _blonde_nya dan mengulum jari telunjukknya dengan gerakan sensual tak lupa tubuh sexynya yang sedikit bergerak samar namun dengan gerakkan menggoda.

Yunho mengabadikan setiap gerakan sensual dan pose nakal Jaejoongie-nya dengan camera mahal miliknya dan kini _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu sudah tidak mampu membendung hasrat _namja_nya demi melihat makhuk nan sexy di depannya yang siap untuk dieksekusi.

"Kau menyukai saat tubumu menjadi fantasi liar _namja-namja_ cabul di luar sana hem?" tangan warna _tan_ itu mulai meraba lekuk tubuh sensitif Jaejoong.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau beli dari honor _job_ gilamu?"

_Shh.._

_Yunnn.._

Jaejong mengerang saat tangan besar _namjachingu_-nya meremas alat vitalnya,

"Tidak cukupkah denganku saja hingga kau ingin membuat semua orang memuja dan menatap lapar padamu. Jawab aku Jung Jaejoong!" mata musang Yunho berkilat tajam,

"Stop Jung!"

Napas Jaejoong memburu atas perlakuan tangan Yunho yang semakin liar menjamah lekuk tubuhnya, setelah dirasa pergerakan tangan _namjachingu_-nya terhenti Jaejoong mulai menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tersengal kemudian mengubah mata sendunya menjadi tatapan tajam yang mampu menembus mata musang Yunho yang juga menatapnya.

"Mereka hanya bisa melihat tapi kau yang memilikinya, mereka hanya bisa menatap tapi kau yang memiliki kuasa menyentuhnya, meskipun aku mengekspos hampir seluruh tubuhku tapi kesejatian dan lubangku masih terjaga. Apa aku pernah 'mengekspos'nya hah? kau Jung, hanya kau yang melihatnya dan menikmatinya. Meskipun sebagian orang mengecapku _bitch, _ asalkan kau tidak itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jika aku _bitch_ mungkin aku sudah mengiyakan tawaran jutaan _won_ demi kepuasan semalam _namja _cabul di luar sana. Tidakkah kau paham akan kalimat yang ku ucapkan didepan media.."

"_Don't judge a book by its cover_." Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho sangat tau apa yang akan di ucapakan Jaejoongie-nya.

"Kau pikir itu hanya sekedar kalimat kosong?" Jaejoong tersenyum kecut

"_Ania_, aku tau."

" Mian, jika aku menyakiti perasaanmu hanya saja... Jung Yunho terlalu mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku percaya jika Boojae selalu memikirkan dengan matang apapun itu. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu apapun tingkah lakumu dan apapun pilihanmu, hanya tetaplah disisiku dan bersamaku _my _Boojaejoongie, _saranghe_.." Yunho membelai pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut, sorot mata musangnya memancarkan ketulusan.

"_Nado_.. Yun, _nado saranghe_.."

_Mmpph..._

Kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan lembut mewakili hasrat dan rasa sayang.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Gak tau ide ini muncul begitu saja karena ada seseorang atau mungkin hantu yang berkomen negatif tentang Jaejoong di salah satu ff saya. Terlalu pendek untuk oneshoot dan terlalu panjang untuk drabble T0T tet tot...

Ho..ho... saya 'galau' jadi terserah mau di anggap darbble atau oneshoot reader kece yang memutuskan 'Juaaahhh'

Terimakasih yang udah baca apalagi sampai review, follow dan favorit.

'_Poppo_'


End file.
